


feelings: uncontained

by fountainsandfun (maiochiruhanabiraa)



Series: musings in aweful metaphors [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, author is projecting their love for jeonghan through wonwoo, idk how to tag this, there are no other tags i think, wonwoo is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiochiruhanabiraa/pseuds/fountainsandfun
Summary: Wonwoo feels an overwhelming surge of contentment that fills his heart to the brim whenever he catches sight of Jeonghan fitting perfectly in places he feels most comfortable in.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: musings in aweful metaphors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164020
Kudos: 17





	feelings: uncontained

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick reminder that this is not beta-read and the works in this series are more like a rough draft of ideas that pop into my head

Wonwoo feels an overwhelming surge of contentment that fills his heart to the brim whenever he catches sight of Jeonghan fitting perfectly in places he feels most comfortable in. It comes to Wonwoo in so many ways than one.

It is in Wonwoo’s recording studio, snoozing away and wrapped up in his favorite lime-colored blanket as Jeonghan recharges on his spare time; the way his neck would get all covered up in pain relief patches a little while later as he complains about muscle pains and endless errands while cramming a small meal with him before heading back to his 18-hour shift in the emergency room.

Often times, he sees it in the soft glow of the bright fluorescent lights filtering in from the window of the room across their building just directly outside of his own which softens the angles of Jeonghan’s face as they lightly touch his face; the way they make his dark circles more prominent yet at the same time make it evident how much his eyes would shine in the mention of getting his favorite food and getting told he wouldn’t have to do chores for the rest of the week.

It is in the smoke-filled atmosphere of the barbecue house, his laughter mixed in with the noise from neighboring tables and clattering of kitchen wares reverberating across the entire room as they recount the personal experiences they wish to share among their rather huge group of friends while they were busy dealing with their individual lives; the way it’s so distinctive to Wonwoo’s ears, so identifiable and familiar that Wonwoo cannot help but chuckle too without looking at the source or knowing what triggered the sound.

But the scariest part is when he finds himself staring into Jeonghan’s eyes with his heart unintentionally out on his shoulders for the man to see. It happens every so often in the silence of the night, when the only thing Wonwoo can hear is their labored breaths, scarily in sync with each other, and the only thing he feels is the heat of Jeonghan’s skin on his own; the mind-clouding energy traveling all across his body from fingers to toes with everything he’s feeling, inside and out. 

It fills his heart so much it constricts his airways and threatens to spill out from his mouth, but all he ever manages is a long, drawled out cry - a murmur no one but him could understand.

And it doesn’t end when he catches his breath nor when the clouds are cleared away. If ever, the feelings come more heightened in the lazy drag of his fingers as he retraces the lines of Jeonghan’s body long after the man has retired to sleep.

They had touched countless times already, but it’s not enough to remember everything about each other. Every time it’s different. Every time a new feeling. Every time a rehash of the memories they have built from days, months, years ago, and yet ever so special and different.

Wonwoo feels an overwhelming surge of contentment that fills his heart to the brim when Jeonghan fills in perfectly the spaces Wonwoo has never even thought of filling out before, never even thought ever needed to be filled out before. It was an unwanted feeling, a breach of boundaries.

But Wonwoo doesn’t want to forget.

So he takes in a deep breath and lets it out all at once, with the voice he’s desperately hidden for so long. It comes out in a small whisper, a slight gust of wind that tickles Jeonghan’s ears, while he trembles from the intensity of it all. If a few tears leave his eyes, Wonwoo can’t tell if it’s from the luxury of having someone to hold in the earliest minutes of his day or from selfishness he chose to indulge in, risking everything for his own desires. 

And almost immediately Wonwoo feels empty. He’s opened a door that only kept getting more cramped as time dragged on, a container barely holding out the growing weight. In seconds it’s all emptied out, all leaving from his grasp. 

In the eerie silence that has seemed to take over, halting the sharp noise in Wonwoo's head, a small chuckle breaks in. 

_I know, silly._

_I may or may not like you too._


End file.
